


Rest, Weary Traveller

by Hestia01



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia01/pseuds/Hestia01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Janeway has been overworking herself again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest, Weary Traveller

It was a bad end to a long week. Between her regular time on the bridge, and every senior staff member seeming to need her at once, Captain Janeway had put in yet another a 16 hour shift. Each day seemed to have lasted all week, and it was wearing on her. Her feet hurt so badly she was ready to saw them off, her ears were ringing, and she was simultaneously hungry and nauseated. She dragged herself into her quarters, thinking longingly of sleep, but knowing she still had a stack of reports to sift through. Giving herself a few slaps to the face, Janeway walked up to the replicator. She was about to order yet another cup of black coffee when she smiled with a short, hysterical laugh.

“Warp Core Mocha.”

 _Boop-beep!_ “This recipe has been outlawed by the Federation.”

“Override.”

 _Beep!_ “It has been listed as a potential health hazard in large amounts.”

“So is water. Warp Core Mocha.”

She could have sworn she heard her replicator sigh at her as it assembled her order. A tall, steaming beverage stood on the platform, crowned with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. The mug was inscribed in one of her science officer's handwriting: “Slowly, Captain!”

“I know,” Janeway muttered to the cup as she took her first sip. Her eyes flicked open automatically as it struck her brain almost instantly. It wasn't for nothing that the young Trill had named her concoction Warp Core Mocha. Lieutenant Torres had remarked on one occasion that if they put that in the fuel tank, they'd have no problem getting home.

She licked the whipped cream, the closest thing to solid nourishment she'd bothered to give herself today. _Or was it before yesterday?_ She pondered, shaking her head at how she was losing track of time. Janeway sat down at her desk, ready to force her brain to absorb the contents of the PADDs scattered over her desk. She groaned and picked one up. Staring at it bleary-eyed for thirty seconds without being able to follow a word of it, Janeway slurped more of her contraband espresso drink. While it might aid in wakefulness, it certainly didn't guarantee concentration. When it was all gone, she looked at the bottom of the cup and saw a silver etching of a heart. The symbol brought exhausted tears to her eyes. She actually sobbed and set the mug aside, brushing her hands over her face. It was such a simple gesture, really, but it gave her a feeling of determination to make it through the night. Janeway sniffled again, dashing into the bathroom for a box of tissues. The pressure had finally gotten the better of her, and in her weakened state she felt herself crack. Janeway sobbed again, not sure what she was even crying about, except from sheer exhaustion. She felt weak and ashamed as she lay her head in her hands and wept. Her last decent night's sleep was a distant memory; between that and her self-inflicted malnutrition, she'd put herself through the wringer. The buzzing in her head was getting worse and when she looked up she thought she saw ripples...or masses of scuttling insects over the walls.

Janeway rubbed her eyes and shook her head. “It's not real, I'm hallucinating. Go away,” she muttered, slapping herself in the face again. “Kat would kill me,” she spoke absently to no one. “Told me...had it written on the damn mug, and what did I do? Guzzled the whole thing down in three gulps. Oh, this isn't going to be pretty. Still, needs must.” Kathryn propped herself up, dried her tears with a shaky breath, and tried again to attend to her work. If nothing else, her pure bull-headedness was going to see her through.

Hours passed without her noting them. All she could focus on was the work in front of her. If she broke concentration, it would be hopeless to get back in the zone. Then, just as she was setting the last one aside—there had been forty of them!—she heard the door chime beep. She shrieked aloud, suddenly struck by a lightning bolt of nameless fear.

“C-come in?”

Commander Chakotay stepped through the doors and saw the wreckage sitting at his captain's desk. If she hadn't looked so pitiable, he would have laughed. It reminded him of how he'd felt back at the Academy, cramming for tests all night until he started cracking.

“Good morning, Kathryn,” he greeted her with a comforting smile.

“Morning?”

“I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me for breakfast.”

Again, she looked like she was having trouble processing her First Officer's words. “Breakfast? Morning? What...what time is it? What day is this?”

Chakotay really did laugh then, he couldn't help it. He approached her slowly, as if she were a shy, wild animal that might bolt or bite. “It's 0600 hours, it's Saturday.”

“Saturday?”

This was getting worrisome. “Kathryn, you look terrible.”

Realizing that it was about time she start speaking in complete sentences, Captain Janeway stood up and brushed off her uniform. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Commander.” She wavered, clutching at the edge of her desk for support. Chakotay strode toward her quickly and caught her in his arms.

“All right, forget the Mess Hall, I don't want the crew to see you in this bad a shape; it would probably scare them. When's the last time you ate?”

Kathryn tried to remember, but shook her head. “I can't remember that far back.”

Chakotay clicked his tongue at her and shook his head, half-carrying her to the sofa. “You're going to get something to eat and then you're going to go to bed. Understood?”

“Are you the captain now?” Janeway yawned, rubbing her itchy eyes.

With a dimply smirk, Chakotay gestured to the wall behind them. “Do you see little black specks crawling up the wall?” She nodded with a groan, still shaking her head to clear it. “You're sleep-deprived. You're overworked. You're probably certifiably insane. You shouldn't even be riding a bicycle in this state, let alone flying a starship. You're not the only one here, Kathryn. You can delegate when it gets to be too much.”

Janeway looked up at him, unable to disagree for once. She reached out and took his hand, tugging it gently. Chakotay sat down next to her and she pressed herself into his arms.

“Kathryn, I--” he protested.

“Shhh. Just shhh.” She laid her head against his shoulder, patting his chest. “Stay.”

He all too gladly obeyed, putting his arms around her and cuddling her comfortingly. “Promise you won't be angry about this when you wake up?”

Janeway gave a wild laugh at that, then sniffled back tears. “Promise. Oh...this is nice. You're...very good at this, Commander,” she remarked with a touch of humor in her voice as she called him by rank. “Very good.”

“I'll take care of everything, Kathryn,” he murmured into her hair, glad that she was letting him help her at last.

“I'm sure you will.”

They sat there cozily for a few minutes, and then Kathryn's stomach gave a growl, reminding Chakotay of the original reason behind his visit. “Don't go away,” he whispered, bravely kissing her forehead. He went to the replicator and ordered their breakfast and brought it back to the coffee table. Spinach, bacon, and fire-roasted tomato quiche with morel cream sauce, fried potatoes and onions, and a mug of hot chocolate. He'd be eating Neelix's cooking for a week and a half for that, but it was worth it, especially watching his friend dive into her share. Her moans were almost sensual in their tone as she felt life and strength return to her abused body.

When they were both finished, Chakotay set their dishes away and he smiled at her. “Feel better, Kathryn?”

“Hmm,” she sighed in agreement, cuddling up to him again with a sleepy grin. “Thank you.” She felt tears prick her eyes again and she yawned widely.

“Off to bed now,” he sing-songed at her, helping her stand. “Three day weekend. That's an order.”

“Aye, sir,” Janeway mock-saluted as she kicked off her shoes and tossed her jacket aside. Without further ado, she flopped into bed.

Chakotay chuckled as her snores filled the room. He imagined she was asleep before she even hit the pillow. “Sleep well, Kathryn.”


End file.
